


not quite lost, but found

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, souai, soutori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being late for your first date was a bad way to start things off, but not the worst thing that could happen. Being over an hour late because you got lost along the way was certainly much worse. Sousuke's sense of direction, or lack thereof, leads him to almost ruining his chances with Ai. Will Ai still be there waiting for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite lost, but found

“Where the hell am I?” Sousuke grumbled, not for the first time in his life, as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Once again he was lost. He’d been wandering about for a while now, after getting off the train he’d traversed the labyrinth of underground shops connected to the station until finally he’d been spat out of a random exit and into daylight. Thinking that he couldn’t possibly be that far away from the intended meeting place he’d set off. This was of course a terrible mistake. 

 

Glaring at his phone, the clock happily informing him he was now twenty minutes late, Sousuke debated his next move. He should call or at least send a text, let the other boy know he’d been held up or something. But his pride stopped him, there was no way he could call and explain he was in fact lost nor could he think of a reasonable enough excuse on the spot. Shoving his phone back into his pocket he stubbornly looked ahead and moved on. He couldn’t be that far away, he knew for sure he’d gotten off at the right station, so if he just walked a little further down this road…

 

\- -

 

Fiddling with the hem of his jacket Ai shuffled self-consciously sure people were staring at him now. He’d been waiting here all alone for forty minutes and Sousuke was half an hour late. Ai had arrived ten minutes early, worrying about being late himself but there had been no sign of Sousuke. He was now making a big effort not to look at the clock, which only drew his attention to the minutes ticking away even more. Had something happened? Had there been an accident? Ai’s head raced with all the possibilities but of course there was one obvious possibility he was trying not to think of. That this was a joke, that he’d been stood up. But Sousuke wouldn’t do something that cruel…would he?

 

\- -

 

He was now almost an hour late and starting to panic. Swallowing at least some of his pride he’d asked for directions twice and only gotten more lost each time and now he wondered if he was even in the same prefecture. Gripping his phone tightly in his hand Sousuke felt as if the little clock was mocking him, laughing as it counted the minutes he was wasting.

 

There was only one option left, and calling Ai to explain what a foolish mistake he’d made was not it. He called Rin.

 

The phone rang a few times, Sousuke worrying that it would go to voice mail leaving him completely high and dry. Just as Sousuke was about to give up all hope Rin answered.

 

“Hey Sousuke, how’s the hot date going?” he jeered down the phone, the smug smirk evident in his voice. Why had Sousuke thought this was a good idea?

 

“Rin I need your help,” he growled through gritted teeth already knowing he would never hear the end of this.

 

“Oh? Do you need some advice on kissing? You should just go for it, grab him around the waist and pull him close like in the movies.”

 

“Rin this isn’t a movie…”

 

“Or maybe you haven’t even managed to hold hands yet?” Rin continued, ignoring the other boy. “At times like these you’ve just got to suck it up and go for it…”

 

“Rin!” Interrupting the string of teasing Sousuke gripped his phone tighter tempted to just hang up. But he needed help, he had to get to Ai.

 

“Listen…I haven’t even met up with him yet okay,” he admitted, his eye brow still twitching irritably from the teasing.

 

“You what!?” Rin yelled, all amusement gone from his voice now.

 

“I’m lost, I need you to come pick me up,” Sousuke replied flatly. 

 

“Haa? You want me to come get you? Just call Ai and tell him where you are, he’ll come meet you.”

 

“No!” Sousuke yelled panicked, feeling himself flush self-consciously. He’d wanted this date to go well, he’d wanted to show Ai how cool and dependable he could be. Starting the date off by having the boy come and collect him like a little lost child was not a good way to begin.

 

“Fine,” Rin sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I’ll be there as quickly as I can.”

 

Rin of course had no intention of going to meet Sousuke and act like a third wheel on their date, plus the dark haired boy needed to learn a lesson. After hanging up he quickly dialed another number.

 

“Rin-senpai?” the voice that greeted him sounded small and lost. Rin cursed under his breath, making a mental note to sock Sousuke one when he got back.

 

“Ai, are you ok?” he asked softly.

 

“I’m fine. I’m having a great time….” Ai lied, doing a poor job of hiding the tremor in his voice.

 

“Listen Ai, I know Sousuke’s late but he’s waiting for you. He just got a little lost,” Rin explained softly, trying to comfort the other boy.

 

“Lost?” there was an edge of hope in Ai’s voice now and Rin’s heart ached for him.

 

“Yeah, that idiot has a horrible sense of direction, like really bad he’s gotten lost in our dorm room before,” Rin joked in an effort to make Ai laugh and loosen up. 

 

“But Rin-senpai why are you calling me?” Ai asked, obviously still feeling a little uncertain. Well he had been kept waiting for over an hour now, it was no surprise.

 

“Sousuke’s a proud idiot and he didn’t want to look bad in front of you. He wanted me to come pick him up so I could show him the way, then he probably would have feed you some lame story that he was late because he had to save a cat from a tree or help a little old lady to cross the road or something,” Ai did laugh then and Rin relaxed. Maybe this date was still salvageable after all.

 

“Anyway, you better go pick him up soon before he starts wandering again,” Rin warned jovially, quickly telling Ai where Sousuke was.

 

“Okay, thank you Rin-senpai.”

 

“Ah, have fun Ai, and if Sousuke does anything else to upset you just let me know. I’ll sort him out.”

 

\- -

 

Sousuke waited impatiently for Rin, wondering if it would be better to just wander off again and try and find his own way. The longer he kept Ai waiting the more he worried and the worse he felt. Would the other boy even wait that long for him? Sousuke wouldn’t blame him if he’d already left and then refused to ever talk to him again. Damn he’d really messed up. He’d probably completely blown his chance with the boy.

 

Glancing at his phone again Sousuke’s scowl deepened. How long would it take Rin to get here? Twenty minutes? Half an hour? And then how long would it take them to get to Ai? Too long. Maybe it would be better if he just carried on looking, he was sure to find their meeting place eventually if he just kept walking.

 

Or maybe he could buy something nice for Ai as way of an apology. He glanced around at the nearby shops, hoping for a sudden stroke of inspiration. A gift he could get the other boy to make up for all those minutes he’d kept him waiting. He could think of nothing that would make up for it though his hope was slowly dwindling. 

 

Just as he was about to give up and go off searching again Sousuke heard a familiar voice call out to him. A voice he had not been expecting.

 

“Sousuke-senpai!” Ai appeared suddenly looking flushed and breathless, and instantly Sousuke knew what Rin had done.

 

“Ai…what are you doing here?” he asked nervously, not exactly unhappy to see the other boy but still a little annoyed Rin had betrayed him like that. Now Ai was sure to think he was a complete fool.

 

Ai stopped in front of him, taking a moment to catch his breath. He’d obviously ran all the way here and Sousuke wondered just how far he’d run. How much trouble had he caused the other boy already?

 

“I’ve come to collect you, Sousuke-senpai,” Ai replied gently and he smiled. Ai wasn’t teasing him or mocking him for getting lost, instead he simply sounded happy to have finally found him and Sousuke realised what an idiot he’d been. Of course Ai wouldn’t think any less of him for getting lost. 

 

“Ai…” ‘I’m sorry’ didn’t seem good enough, especially when he caught the hint of red around the other boy’s eyes that suggested he’d been crying but ‘I’m sorry’ was all he had.

 

“Ai, I’m so sorry,” he said, bowing his head as low as he could. He wondered if he should throw himself on the ground and grovel at the other boy’s feet, but that would only cause more embarrassment than any of them needed.

 

“It’s ok Sousuke-senpai, you’re here now,” Ai stepped closer to him, titling his head so he could look up into the dark haired boy’s downcast eyes. His tone was still kind and gentle almost as if he didn’t blame Sousuke at all. It was more than he deserved.

 

“Ai…” suddenly realising how very close Ai was Sousuke took a sudden step backwards, quickly glanced at his phone as an excuse. Seeing the time he sighed, snapping his phone shut despondently.

 

“We’ve missed the reservation,” he grumbled.

 

“Reservation?” Ai questioned his head tilting adorably to one side.

 

“Yeah,” Sousuke felt his face heat up, he had to look away again it was impossible to look directly at Ai right now he was too bright, brighter than the sun.

 

“I made a reservation at this nice restaurant for us, but we’ve definitely missed it. Sorry,” he explained dejectedly. Sousuke had purposely chosen the restaurant for their date after a lot of very careful thought and research. He’d wanted to take Ai somewhere memorable, somewhere they’d have a little privacy.

 

“Well that doesn’t matter. Let’s just go somewhere else,” Ai suggested brightly. Sousuke still didn’t look convinced so Ai stepped closer, his voice lower now.

 

“I don’t mind where we go, as long as I’m with you,” he said softly.

 

“Right…well then…I guess we’d better go then. We can walk around a bit until we find somewhere nice,” he stuttered, completely thrown off balance by those words. Ai smiled and gave a quick nod of agreement.

 

Sousuke’s feet ached from walking around so much and truthfully he longed to just sit down at the nearest restaurant and get something to eat but he owed the other boy more than that and honestly he would walk the same distance again and then some to keep that smile on Ai’s face.

 

\- - 

 

They walked around for a while, Sousuke rejecting all of the big name chain restaurants Ai pointed out as possibilities. Even if they’d missed the reservation he was determined to find somewhere equally as nice.

 

“I really don’t mind where we go,” Ai piped up as he trotted along beside him almost having to jog to keep up with Sousuke’s long, quick strides. Adjusting his pace Sousuke slowed down, shaking his head.

 

“I’ll find somewhere good,” he promised, leading that way along the street. Having Sousuke lead the way may not have been the best plan, but seeing as they had no real destination in mind at the moment it was probably relatively safe.

 

Ai laughed softly, trying to stifle the sound with his hand.

 

“What?” Sousuke asked trying not to sound sulky. Why was Ai laughing at him?

 

“Nothing, I’m just surprised that’s all. I didn’t expect you to take this so seriously,” there was a gentle teasing tone to Ai’s voice, though he was clearly pleased a happy flush in his cheeks.

 

“Just a little longer,” Sousuke promised, “we’ll walk for another ten minutes and if we don’t find anywhere we’ll just go get some ramen.”

 

“Okay!”

 

\- -

 

Eventually they found a café Sousuke deemed acceptable. It was a small place and looked as if it were family run, the décor inside warm and homely. Tucked away down a side street it didn’t seem to be well known, the tables were sparsely populated mostly by lone businessmen and the odd couple, but it obviously did well enough and the smell that greeted them when they opened the door was heavenly.

 

The place certainly offered the privacy Sousuke had been hoping for too and they quickly took a seat at a free table near the window.

 

“This place is nice,” Ai said enthusiastically, looking around curiously taking in the new surroundings, “Have you been here before?”

 

“No,” Sousuke shook his head, handing a menu to Ai before picking one up for himself.

 

“The food smells good, order anything you like ok my treat,” he said, glancing at the other boy over his menu.

 

“Oh you don’t have to pay for anything, I brought money…” Ai tried to brush off the offer but Sousuke shook his head firmly.

 

“I insist. It’s the least I can do for making you wait so long…”

 

“Okay, thank you,” Ai replied softly, bringing the menu closer to his face, hiding behind it so Sousuke could only see his eyes. He could just see a hint of a blush in Ai’s skin though and Sousuke was glad he wasn’t the only one suffering from sudden awkward embarrassment.

 

“Right, well the set lunch sounds good,” he coughed, clearing his throat self-consciously.

 

\- -

 

One thing Sousuke had been worried about, and one thing he hadn’t been able to prepare for was small talk. After all he wasn’t much of a conversationalist to begin with, and he hadn’t spoken to Ai alone much outside of practice and training. What would they talk about? Awkward silences during the date were one of his biggest fears, but once the initial shy hesitation had passed and they’d ordered dinner they simply fell into easy, relaxed conversation. 

 

The topic inevitably turned to swimming, but they were able to learn more about each other by sharing stories of their past experiences in their respective swim clubs when they were kids. Ai eagerly told Sousuke the story of when he’d first watched Rin swim and how it had inspired him to work harder. Sousuke responded by sharing some of the most embarrassing stories of Rin’s childhood he could think of while trying to quash any feelings of jealousy or envy he felt towards his red head friend. After all Ai had agreed to go on a date with him, there was no need to be jealous of the bright, adoring way Ai spoke about Rin.

 

After a delicious meal they left the café together pleasantly full and far more at ease with each other, the awkwardness that had hovered between them since Sousuke asked Ai out on the date safely tucked at the back of their minds, not quite forgotten but ignored for now. 

 

“So where do you want to go now?” Sousuke asked.

 

“Hmmm, I don’t mind. Did you have anything planned?”

 

“No, not really,” the taller male admitted sheepishly. He hadn’t really gotten past picking the restaurant, and he’d spent so much time choosing that that there hadn’t been time to plan for anything else. He was at a bit of a loss. 

 

“Then how about the arcade?” Ai suggested a sparkle in his eyes that suggested he might have a plan though Sousuke didn’t have a clue what it might be, but he saw no reason to refuse.

 

“Okay sure,” he shrugged, sensibly letting Ai lead the way. They made their way back out onto the main street, merging with the bustling late evening crowd.

 

The streets were getting busier now, the press of people pushing them closer together. So close that Sousuke felt his hand brush against Ai's, felt the twitch of the other boys hand responding to the touch, his fingers almost curling around Sousuke’s but then realising the touch had only been an accident he snatched his hand away. 

 

Ai clearly wasn’t against the suggestion of holding hands and with that encouragement in mind Sousuke decided he may as well go for it. Gathering his courage, Rin's earlier teasing still burning in his ears Sousuke reached out again, moving confidently this time his hand curled loosely around Ai's smaller one, his pulse racing as he felt the other boy’s fingers wrap shyly around his own.

 

“Sousuke-senpai?” he sounded almost unsure, his grip still slack as if he expected the other to let go at any moment.

 

“This is normal for a date, right?” Sousuke said gruffly, his gaze fixed solidly ahead as they walked trying to hide his own nervous embarrassment. He tightened his grip on Ai’s hand willing himself not to lose his nerve and let go. 

 

“Right,” Ai agreed softly, a content smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his grip on Sousuke’s hand became firm. 

 

Sousuke, now hyper aware of how warm and soft, and just how much smaller than his own the other boys hand was, was suddenly even more aware of the people now staring at them. 

 

They were only walking along holding hands but Sousuke could already feel the disapproving gazes, hear the scornful whispers that followed them. His expression hardened and he glared turning the full force of his anger on anyone he even suspected of giving them a dirty look. 

 

Sousuke didn’t hear the muffled giggle beside him but he did feel the light tap on his shoulder. Half expecting some nosy busy body to start some trouble his head snapped to the side, ready to give them a real mouth full only to find Ai’s outstretched finger poking him in the cheek. Ai laughed again and smiled. 

 

“You’re making such a scary face Sousuke-senpai, smile,” he grinned pushing the corner of the other boys mouth up with the tip of his finger.

 

“But…” Sousuke’s eyes darted around people were still watching them, glaring at them. He glanced aback at Ai noticing the nervousness behind his smile now, and the way Ai’s grip on his hand had gotten a little tighter. Naturally Ai had noticed the judgemental gazes too, and of course they affected him just as much. 

 

“Sorry,” he muttered forcing himself to relax he shot the other boy a small smile. There really wasn’t much he could do about other people but at the very least he wouldn’t let them spoil their date. He gave Ai’s hand a firm squeeze, pulling the other boy closer so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. Well with their height difference it was more like shoulder to bicep. 

 

\- - - 

 

They walked into the arcade still holding hands having mostly gotten used to it now, and once they stepped into the low light of the arcade the disapproving glares became far fewer. 

 

“So was there something you wanted to play?” Sousuke asked looking around feeling a little lost. The arcade wasn’t really a place he was used to though it was teaming with people their age, most of whom were far too absorbed in their own games and social circles to pay the two boys any attention. 

 

“Well…..nothing really,” Ai tried to play it cool, his tone evasive as he glanced off to the side avoiding Sousuke’s gaze. He clearly had something in mind, but Sousuke saw no reason to push the issue. 

 

They walked aimlessly around, not really spotting anything they fancied until they reached the floor with a plethora of purikura booths. There seemed to be only girls on this level and everything was very cute, pink and sparkly. Ai stopped. 

 

“We could take a commemorative photo?” he suggested, looking up at Sousuke hopeful. Sousuke was trying his best not to scowl in distain at the colourful booths. He was doing a very poor job of it. 

 

“I don’t know it’s all very...bright…” he grumbled, trying to ignore the group of girls currently glancing over at them while giggling. He was sure he could hear them say something along the line of ‘cute’ and ‘hot’. 

 

“Oh…yeah you’re right…” Ai replied sensing Sousuke’s reluctance he made an attempt to hide his disappointment and failed miserably, “let’s go somewhere else,” he added with forced joviality taking a few steps away from Sousuke only to find himself suddenly yanked to a stop. They were still holding hands and Sousuke had made no move to follow him.

 

“That one’s free,” he said with a defeated sigh. He just couldn’t say no. Dragging Ai over to the free booth he quickly pulled the other boy inside, yanking the curtain closed smartly behind him blocking out the giggling girls who were now cooing over what a cute couple they made, something Sousuke was trying very hard not to be too happy about. 

 

“Sousuke-senpai are you sure?” 

 

“You want to do this right?” 

 

Ai, still looking a little hesitant nodded. 

 

“Then it’s fine. Come on, I have no idea how to work this thing so you’ll have to help me.” 

 

Ai’s smile brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Right, it’s really easy. I’ll show you….” 

 

\- - -

 

The purikura booth had been fun and Sousuke found himself getting into the spirit of it more than he cared to admit. Posing for the silly photos with Ai and decorating them had been fun, and Ai was clearly enjoying himself which was the main thing. 

 

“These turned out really good!” Ai exclaimed enthusiastically, smiling at the sheet of printed photos. 

 

“Hmm, let me see?” taking the sheet from Ai Sousuke gave the photos a quick once over before peeling one of the stickers off. 

 

“I’m gonna keep this one,” he announced, handing the sheet back to Ai before sticking the little sticker he’d just claimed onto his phone. 

 

“You’re going to keep it…there?” Ai watched him, is cheeks an adorable shade of pale pink that was helping distract Sousuke from any embarrassment he might feel. 

 

“Sure why not?” So what if everyone saw the picture when he took his phone out. He was proud of it. 

 

“Oh…okay,” tucking the sticker sheet carefully into his wallet Ai stared down at his feet as he shuffled after Sousuke. 

 

After that they wandered around the arcade for a while stopping to try any game that caught their fancy. They stuck mostly with multiplayer games until Ai stopped at a crane game, something catching his attention. 

 

“They’re cute…” he muttered to himself as he looked at the cheap, fluffy cuddly toys trapped behind the glass. An odd glint suddenly lit in his eye and he grinned, an idea forming. 

 

“I know, I’ll win one for you Sousuke-senpai!” he said confidently moving over to the closest machine he put in a few coins. 

 

Ai, while proving himself to be rather adept at most of the games in the arcade, winning against Sousuke more often than not, turned out to be totally hopeless at the crane game. 

 

“Ah I missed again!” he wailed as the claw came up empty for the umpteenth time. 

 

“You do know these things are fixed right?” Sousuke smirked, finding the other boys frustrated determination too cute to try and stop him. 

 

Ai’s frown deepened and he glared at the machine. 

 

“Here let me try,” giving the other boy a gentle nudge Sousuke fished some coins from his pocket and put them into the machine. He already had his eyes on a target so Sousuke carefully manoeuvred the claw, setting it into the perfect position the grab the toy. His first try missed, but only by a little, and Sousuke was not deterred. With his second go he had a better idea of where to position the claw and this time it came up, the toy he’d been aiming for precariously held in its grip. 

 

“You got it!” Ai exclaimed, holding his breath as the claw made it jerky way to the prize slot, threatening to drop the toy at any moment. 

 

They watched apprehensively, Ai giving a cry of triumph as the toy fell down. 

 

“See, nothing to it,” Sousuke couldn’t help the cocky smirk that tugged at his lips as he picked up the toy and handed it to Ai. 

 

The other boy took the toy with a big grin that only lasted for a few moments before it suddenly fell. 

 

“Oh…but I wanted to win it for you,” he sulked, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. 

 

“I’m not really a big fan of stuff like that,” Sousuke assured the other, “besides it suits you better,” he added gently. 

 

“It does?” Ai looked at the white duck Sousuke had just won, turning it this way and that in his hands as he examined it thoroughly. Well he did like ducks and the toy was cute, it had big round eyes and a red bow with white dots tied around its neck. He poked the orange beak, frowning slightly wondering if Sousuke’s words were a compliment or not. 

 

“Sousuke-senpai…are you saying I’m like a duck?” he asked finally, scowling unhappily at the other boy. It really didn’t seem like a compliment at all now that he thought about it. 

 

“Not exactly,” Sousuke replied evasively, his gaze moving off to the side as he avoided making eye contact with the other boy. It wasn’t so much that he thought of Ai as a duck, although he had to admit it did suit him, but the shorter boy just looked so cute standing there holding the toy. It would have had the same effect on Sousuke no matter what animal the toy had been, Ai was just too cute. 

 

“Then what did you mean?” Ai insisted, stepping closer to Sousuke moving right into his line of sight so the other boy would have to look at him. 

 

“Just…cute things suit you better,” Sousuke stuttered his face heating up as his eyes darted about wildly trying to avoid the other boy’s innocent gaze. 

 

“Oh…” stepping back, finally giving Sousuke some room to breathe Ai looked down at the toy duck again apparently more content with the toy now judging by the small smile on his face. 

 

“Still, I wanted to win something for you…” 

 

“You can try again next time,” Sousuke assured, without even thinking what his words implied. 

 

“Next time?” 

 

“Sure. Next time. If you want to do this again that is,” flustered Sousuke felt his face heat up again as nerves gripped him. After making Ai wait for so long Sousuke wouldn’t blame Ai if he refused to go out with him again. 

 

“Okay…next time,” Ai agreed with a small nod, and Sousuke felt his heart race. 

 

\- -

 

After wasting a little more time in the arcade they finally agreed it was time to head back. They walked side by side, Sousuke unable to pluck up the courage to hold Ai’s hand again this time. His excuse was that Ai clearly had his hands fully carrying the duck he’d won for him so it would just be a hassle. 

 

Ai meanwhile was holding the duck firmly with both hands, squeezing it tight as he tried to work up the courage to reach for Sousuke’s hand. They were both quiet as they walked along to the station, hardly saying a word to each other until Ai finally broke the silence. 

 

“Um…Sousuke-senpai?” 

 

“Hmm?” at the sound of his name Sousuke looked down at Ai questioningly and the other boy instantly lost his nerve. 

 

“Never mind,” he said quickly, holding the duck close to his chest hoping it would hide the sound of his racing heartbeat. 

 

“Okay…” 

 

Silence fell again and they walked along for like that for a few more moment before Sousuke spoke. 

 

“Hey Ai...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You don't have to keep calling me 'senpai' you know... just Sousuke is fine,” Sousuke looked off to the side as he spoke, trying to act casual though the idea of Ai saying his name without any honorifics suddenly felt far more intimate than maybe he was ready for.

 

There was a pause in Ai’s footsteps that lasted several of Sousuke strides before there was a hurried patter of feet as Ai rushed to catch up. 

 

“Oh...uh okay... Sou....Sousuke....” Ai stuttered looking at the ground. The name was uttered in such a soft, coy tone that it made Sousuke go red. It was almost as if the other boy was trying to say a dirty word, this was far too lewd for Sousuke to handle. 

 

“Actually never mind, just stick with whatever you're comfortable with,” Sousuke muttered, covering his face with his hand. He wasn't sure if he could handle Ai saying his name like that on a regular basis.

 

Clearly equally as embarrassed Ai nodded, his gaze still fixed on his feet at they walked.

 

\- - 

 

The rest of the trip back to Samezuka passed uneventfully, the two of them eventually falling back into warm, familiar conversation about school and swimming. 

 

Even though their dorm rooms were only a short distance apart Sousuke insisted on walking Ai right up to his door. 

 

“Well here we are,” Ai mumbled his voice echoing down the quiet, empty corridor as he came to a stop outside his dorm room and turned to face Sousuke. The date was officially over. 

 

“Hmm, right. Well…goodnight.” Sousuke replied awkwardly staring down at Ai making no move to leave. The date was technically over, they both knew this yet there was still something they felt they should be doing, something to end the date properly. Neither of them moved their gazes locked with each other. 

 

“Today was fun…thank you, Sousuke-senpai,” Ai said softly, smiling with a faint flush in his cheeks. 

 

“Yeah, and sorry again for making you wait so long.” 

 

Ai laughed, his smile growing softer.

 

“It’s fine. But next time just call me okay.” He said sincerely, clearly holding no animosity towards the other boy at all. It was more than Sousuke felt he deserved. Taking a step closer to the other boy, his eyes still locked on Ai’s Sousuke took a deep breath, gathering up his courage. 

 

“Okay,” he agreed softly, his voice a faint whisper as he placed a hesitant hand on Ai’s shoulder leaning closer to the other boy. He moved slowly, giving Ai plenty of time to figure out what he was doing and move away if he wanted. But instead he silver haired boys eyes fluttered closed and Sousuke took that as is cue. 

 

“Nitori-senpai!!” Before he could close the distance between them any further the door was flung open and Momo appeared. 

 

Springing apart from each other Sousuke and Ai looked away guiltily, their faces equally flushed. 

 

“Oh sorry, did I interrupt?” Momo blinked, looking at the two of them totally clueless. 

 

“Momo…” Ai snarled, glaring at the other boy. 

 

“Right, well anyway. I should go now so goodnight Ai,” Sousuke said hurriedly, stuffing his hands into his pockets he turned and made his way quickly down the corridor. 

 

“Oh right…goodnight…” Ai called after him. 

 

“Umm…Nitori-senpai…??” Momo called in a small voice, soundly slightly afraid now. Ai’s glare returned to him. 

 

“Momo I’m going to strangle you...” he growled, stalking after the boy into their room, closing the door behind him with a gentle, ominous click. 

 

“NITORI-SENPAI I’M SORRY!!!” 

 

\- -

 

“So how did the date go?” Rin asked as Sousuke slouched into their room. The dark haired boy gave no reply as he quickly undressed, slipping into his pyjamas before climbing into his bed. In the gloom of the room Rin saw the glow of Sousuke’s phone lighting up the top bunk and a moment later his own phone buzzed. 

 

It was a photo message and Rin had to stifle his laughter into his pillow when he saw it. It was one of the purikura photos, Ai was smiling brightly while Sousuke was making his own awkward attempt. The photo was decorated with a lot of sparkles and cute stickers and someone, probably Ai, had place a cartoony pair of cat ears on top of Sousuke head. 

 

“Looks like you had fun,” he chuckled, still struggling to hold back his laughter. Sousuke gave no reply but his bunk was still faintly lit by the glow of his phone. 

 

They’d taken a lot of photos, drawn in by Ai’s excitement Sousuke had simply gone along with whatever the other boy wanted to do. There was one photo he wouldn’t show Rin, one he wouldn’t show anyone. In it they were facing each other, and Sousuke’s smile the most genuine of all the photos. His arms were around Ai’s waist and Ai’s arms were draped over his shoulders. The expressions on both of their faces were tender and happy. In the corner Ai has scribble a little love-love umbrella with their names and beneath that the date.

**Author's Note:**

> 'But why didn't Sousuke and Ai leave Sameuka together in the first place?' I hear you cry. For the sake of the beginning of this fic that's why. idk Sousuke probably had an appointment to go to or something in the morning so he figured it was easier to meet Ai in town rather than going all the way back to school. 
> 
> Further chapters may or may not follow depending on how quickly I write all the other things I want to write


End file.
